forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaval DeSaan
Appearance He's a Hayllian Pleasure Slave, how do you think he looks? Kaval is tall, about 6 foot 3, and a lean, muscular 210 pounds. He takes great pride in his appearance and works very hard to care for his looks. His skin and eyes have the typical look of his race. His face has a cold, cruel handsomeness too it. He keeps his hair cut very short, a crew cut bordering on shaved bald. His dress is a nice casual whenever possible. He prefers black pants; tight, short-sleeved shirts; and black boots shined into a mirror. As a well-trained pleasure slave, he can dress to blend in to nearly any social situation, but patently dislikes suits. He wears no jewelry. His only body decoration is a series of tattoos down his arms and across the back of his shoulders. Personality Kaval is defined by his hate. This deep-seated rage that alternates between burning and freezing what is left of his soul. This perpetual animosity comes from his disgust at everything that had been done to him, and done in front of him for as long as he can remember. But, it's mostly from what he's had to do. Every free male and female, especially his Queen, is an object for his disdain. Every ringed male and enslaved female is an object for his pity, but no softer emotion. Those emotions appear to have been driven out of over the centuries. With all that, his hatred for all is not exactly a secret, in fact it has been one of his better assets in his role as chief pleasure slave. It seems the Queen and a few of her best friends like things rough in the bedroom. Granted, they prefer to be the ones being rough, but his will to fight back and give as good as he gets can be very entertaining to them. History Kaval did not have an easy childhood. Born to Low'ki and Sheshane DeSaan, minor Aristos in Draega, he was raised in the middle of Hayll's social intrigue. By then, the Queen had been in power for a very long time and the restrictions on males had become a part of everyday life. From an early age, he was taught everything he would need to know to serve in court. Dancing, socializing, bedrooms games, fighting and defense, all skills that he would need to be a valuable asset. As he grew older and his caste and jewels became known, he was quietly ringed and moved over to the Queen's manor to begin his enslavement. His parents saw the event as a source of honor, as their son was chosen to be serve the territory Queen. He saw it as a betrayal, and the first strings of hate took hold of him. As he saw more of life at the palace, his hatred grew for those in power, and for the things he was forced to do to stay alive. Until the first time he cracked. A few centuries ago, after he had become the favorite pleasure slave of the Queen and his coven, he began to hear the voices. Not the inner ramblings of the mentally deranged, though it would be wrong to assume his life had left no affect, but the manifestation of his Warlord Prince instincts. Whisperings in the back of his mind, telling him to fight, to kill. At each instance that fired his rage, the voices grew louder and louder. When he could no longer ignore them, he would snap, flying into a violent rage until the Ring of Obedience brought him down. One amused Black Widow friend of the Queen called his growing reputation of dishing out, and then absorbing punishment: IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder. She thought it was funny. He thought she was a slut bitch for whom a slit throat was too good. With each passing year, the voices grew louder, the rage-fueled episodes more violent, the punishment more ruthless. He is nearing a breaking point. Either he will break free somehow, or he will break; period. Recent Events Kaval went to Hayll's healer for a healing, and expecting pain as he had found there so many times before, instead found nothing but a healer going about her work dutifully. Helena Satine then let Kaval in on her secret plans, for she needed a man amongst the court's slaves to bring them together so that the rebellion she planned would not be brought down with a single organized stroke. Kaval was that leader, he was well respected amongst the slaves for his constant rebellion against the witches that held them. Kaval lead the slaves at the court once the rings of obedience broke. The Hayllian court and Marcella were overthrown, but not without casualties. Kaval was numbered amongst the dead. Thread Timeline #A Healers touch #Cause for Celebration #Talking to Strangers #New World Order Category:Characters